The present invention relates to a method of recovering commercial grade aluminum from carbothermically produced Al—C alloy. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for separating and recovering the aluminum from the alloy that contains aluminum and aluminum carbide (A4C3) particles, that is, decarbonizing the aluminum.
Generally, the overall reaction of direct carbothermic reduction of alumina to produce aluminum is Al2O3+3C=2Al+3CO. The carbothermic reduction of alumina may take place in several steps: (1) 2Al2O3+9C=Al4C3+6CO and (2) Al4C3+Al2O3=6Al+3CO.
The present invention relates to the decarbonization process after the carbothermic reduction of alumina to produce aluminum.